Sweet Sixteen
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: Just a cutesy, short fic about the sweet sixteens of our favorite flower girl and lazy genius of Team 10. [Happy birthday ShikaIno!]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N. My second ShikaIno! Hurrah! (: Unfortunately, I've a day late for Ino and two days late for Shikamaru...but anyways, happy birthday to this very lovely couple. :) Oh, and fyi, tomorrow's my birthday, too, so -hint hint- Mind wishing me a happy birthday? (;

I'm afraid this story is rather corny and rushed...but I wrote it in, like, fifteen minutes when I should have been studying for my math and bio quiz. -sweatdrops- I hope you guys like it! (: ShikaIno forever!! x3

**xXxXxXxXx**

"YAY! I'M SWEET SIXTEEN! SWEET SIXTEEN, YOU HEAR?" Ino yelled happily as soon as she stepped out of the front door. "I EXPECT MANY GIFTS! COME ON, I'M THE BIRTHDAY GIRL, SO COUGH 'EM UP - "

"Keep it down, Ino, unless you want boots and flowerpots to be thrown at you." Shikamaru strolled through the fence, staring at her with annoyance.

"But it's my birthday, Shikamaru, and I'm _sixteen. Sweet sixteen!_" Ino sang. "And I have to make it _known _that I'm sweet sixteen!"

"Here's a suggestion - why don't you make it known by _telling people quietly _instead of screaming and jumping around like you're some lunatic?"

"Do you have to ruin my sweet sixteen by being so mean?" Ino pretended to sniffle. "You haven't even wished me a happy birthday yet."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Fine, happy birthday," he said. He then held out a poorly wrapped box. "Here. Your first present of the day."

"It's for me??!"

"No, it's for Temari, but for some strange reason, I'm giving it to you."

"Quit it with the sarcasm. I was just making sure," Ino pretended to pout. "Yay, thanks, Shikamaru! Um," she held the box to her ear and shook it, "what is, though?"

"If I told you, it would have been a waste to gift wrap the present." Shikamaru shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Hmph!" Ino slapped him on the shoulder, pursing her lips at him. "It looks like you just picked up this from a garbage can."

"The tape was really troublesome...Now, aren't you going to open it or what?"

"I wonder what it is?" Ino tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box. When she saw what was inside, she gasped. "Oh, my gosh..."

It was a sleeveless dress that she had her eyes on for months. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, made of soft, lavendar silk with a slightly low neckline and a graceful train that followed the dress everywhere. But it was much too expensive, so all she could do was stare longingly at it everytime she passed the display window. To think it was hers now, all hers...

"Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh!!!!" Ino squealed crazily, hugging the dress to herself. "SUH-WEEEEEEET!"

"FYI, Ino, it was awfully troublesome to earn enough money to buy that _one _dress," Shikamaru groaned. "The money I spent on that thing could have fed a starving family in Cuba for a year."

For once, Ino wasn't annoyed by his sarcasm. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!" Ino practically screamed, hugging him tightly.

"A-ack...!" Shikamaru turned red - but it was because she was suffocating him. No, really. "I-Ino - you're choking me - "

"I'VE GOT TO TRY THIS ON!" Ino zoomed into her house, slamming the front door behind her. Shikamaru sweatdropped. After what seemed like several minutes, Ino came flouncing out.

"How do I look?'' she sang cheerfully, whipping her long, blonde hair.

Shikamaru looked at her carefully. It seemed to fit her so well...as if it were made just for her. Not too much skin was shown so that people would think she wore skimpy clothing, but just enough so that she could look - erm - (_refrain from using sexy, Shikamaru..! _he thought ) - presentable, and the dress hugged her curves perfectly. Ino's hair, which had previously been tied up, was let down, cascading like a waterfall past her shoulders.

He coughed, and looked away, putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's fine."

"Ehhh? Are you sure about that? Your face is red right now, so it must be more than _fine._" Ino grinned.

"My face isn't red!"

"Yeah, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yeah, it is!"

"No, it's - argh, forget it." Shikamaru could feel his face burn even more, from embarrassment and annoyance that he couldn't have the last word. He cleared his throat. "By the way, Ino," he said, trying to sound casual, "do you know what yesterday was?"

"Saturday?"

"No - I mean, yes, but more specifically, what was it?"

"...The 22nd?"

"Yees..."

"..." Ino looked at him blankly. "Oh! The day that Sakura finally agreed to go on a date with Naruto?"

"_No._" Shikamaru sighed irritatedly. "Ino - "

"...OH." Ino's mouth curved into a large O. "I think I know what you're talking about!"

"_Yes..." _

"The beginning of autumn!"

_CRASH. _Shikamaru fell.

"Honestly, Ino!" A vein was threatening to pop at his temple. "You make me wonder sometimes!"

"Sorry, but I _really _don't know what you're talking about," Ino shrugged helplessly.

"Here's a hint - I'm a day older than you."

"...OH! I can't believe I forgot! It was your birthday, right???!"

"Yes...and you _forgot." _Shikamaru paused. "Not that I minded much...knowing you, you would have shouted it out to the whole world and embarrassed me - "

"Hey, birthdays are meant to be made known to everyone! Especially sweet sixteens - erm, although sweet sixteens are meant to be for girls only, but you know - !"

" - but it would have been nice if you got me something." Shikamaru coughed. "I like presents, too, you know. And, well, I figured you owed me, considering how much _that thing _cost."

Ino sweatdropped.

"But I guess it's too late now..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Sorry, Shikamaru! I'm really sorry!" Ino sighed mournfully. "I was so busy anticpating my own birthday that I forgot yours! Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Not that I know of. You can't really do much for me."

"Gee, thanks."

"Well, it's true..."

There was a long silence between them.

"Hey, Shikamaru? You're sixteen now, right?"

"Yes, "sweet sixteen," although I can hardly say that anything's sweet about it," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Sixteen..." Ino looked at Shikamaru with a strange smile on her face.

"Hey - hey, hold on a sec!" Shikamaru backed away, staring at her suspciously. "You aren't going to pinch me sixteen times or something like that, are you?? Because if you are, no thanks!"

"Who said I was going to pinch you?"

"But you have this really, _really _freaky look on your face - it's creeping me out."

Ino held her hand up to his face and touched the lower part of his cheek. "Hey, Shikamaru..." she said quietly, with a seductive gleam in her eyes and a sweet smile upon her lips. "Would sixteen kisses do for your late birthday present?"

"K-kisses??"

And before he knew it, she had leaned over and pressed her lips against his.

Shikamaru's mind was blank, and it was as if the only thing working in his body was his heart, which he could feel thumping in his chest. After a while, it registered into his mind. _Ino was kissing him. _

And another thought drifted into his mind. _Her lips feel nice. And they taste nice, too..._

_Sweet. _

Ino drew away from him, her smile more serious this time as she studied his stunned face. "Wow - was it that good?" Ino teased. "I'm surprised - it was my first kiss, after all."

Pleasure settled in his stomach at the thought that he was her first kiss, and she was his.

"I-Ino -" he croaked weakly.

"Shut up," Ino said softly, putting her index and middle finger onto his lips gently. "We still have fifteen more to go."

She kissed him.

"Two."

And again.

"Three."

"And again.

"Four."

Shikamaru put his index and middle finger onto her lips, stopping her. Ino looked at him, puzzled and a bit worried.

"Shut up. Stop counting and keeping kissing," he smirked.

A grin spread over her face. "I only owe you sixteen," she smirked back, "you greedy pig."

"Greedy? As if. I know you want to give me more than sixteen, too."

"Nuh-uh. I'm only giving you sixteen, and that's final," she whispered teasingly. "Deal with it."

She kissed him.

"Five."

And again.

"Six - mmm - " she was cut off by his lips meeting hers.

And they kept kissing for what seemed to be a very long time, until Ino drew back and smiled.

"What number was I on?" she whispered. "I lost track."

"Don't bothering keeping track. It's too troublesome," was the response.

He kissed her. And she kissed back.

_**Sweet. **_


End file.
